


The Gift that Wasn't Booze

by orphan_account



Category: AFI
Genre: Awkward parties, Dark Humor, M/M, Smith!, crash love era, hustin burganlake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter brings Justin Timberlake as his date to Smith's  Birthday Party, Davey is a floozie, and everyone gets angsty. But mostly Jade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written as a part of a challenge held years ago on AFI slash to honor its five year anniversary. Applicants were given five totally unrelated prompts in the form of lyrics, interview quotes, and pictures. Here were mine: 
> 
>  
> 
> Lyric One:  
> My faith in you, you poisoned me through and through.  
> I thought we both shared the same injuries.  
> Now I've found it's you who injures me. 
> 
> Lyric Two:  
> So if you are confined to me  
> I swear you will be  
> So lonely
> 
> Quote:   
> FAN (during song): I love you Davey!  
> DAVEY (stops singing and smiles): Someone wants to fuck me. (Continues song.)

Hunter was the airport when he remembered. He was standing in the terminal at LAX, still sleepy eyed and dirty-feeling from being on a plane for five hours, rubbing his unshaven face and weighed down on two hefty carry ons. His phone was undergoing a severe set of beeps and vibrations from receiving all of the texts and missed calls that has occurred on the flight. He grogglily checked them all, grumbling quietly to himself. He would have forgotten if Jade hadn’t texted him. Fortunately, Jade did text him a simple one lined reminder: (323) don’t buy him booze, everyone I’ve talked to is doing that. try and be a little more creative, okay? 

Hunter stared at the text, narrowing his still bleary blue eyes. Booze? Who? What? He scoured his mind for all the potential meanings this text from Jade could be about. Then it hit him. Smith’s birthday party. Smith’s birthday party, this weekend, at Jade’s flat. He dropped his laptop case on the floor, the computer making an alarming clacking noise when it hit the meagerly carpeted floor of LAX. He scrambled to pick it up, internally cursing. What the fuck, how could he have forgotten about Smith’s party?! It was only the biggest deal ever. 

Sometime during the first few legs of the tour, everyone had been sitting around half asleep in some hotel lobby waiting for Smith to tie up some loose ends at a Venue they were having issues with. It was then, after Adam sighed that AFI would not exist and they would all be in the wrong city at the wrong venue without working sound if Smith didn’t take care of it and everything else in the world, that they mutually decided that they owed him a whole hell of a lot. Therefore, they should really throw him a party. 

Hunter could think of countless times Smith had rectified some mishap so flawlessly that Hunter had just gone up and hugged the man for a full two minutes while he struggled in his embrace, swearing. Everyone appreciated the hell out of Smith and tried to show it as often as possible, but really there was only so much you could do to demonstrate how eternally grateful you were for for someone who took care of basically everything you didn’t understand: dates, funds, equipment, saving Davey’s ass from rabid fans in the pit. Smith wasn’t just Jade’s brother, he was everyone’s brother, not to mention their sanity, saving grace, and a hell of a lot of fun. 

So this birthday party was going to be a party of epic proportions. They all owed it to him, especially after the Scranton debacle and the fire alarm in Hartford. It had been a tough tour thus far, and everyone needed a break. Especially Smith. 

Hunter collapsed on one of the ugly-as-it-was-uncomfortable terminal chairs, rubbing his temple. His face felt dry and wind chapped from the inside of the plane, and his limbs ached. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to go to Smith’s party. He wanted to show his appreciation as much as the next guy. It was just that he’d completely forgotten, and made plans. Very important plans. 

Hunter worked a lot; they all did. This made it especially difficult for him to fit in time with his family and friends. Or his girlfriend, if he had a girlfriend. Hunter did not have a girlfriend, but there was someone he was spending all weekend with, or more accurately, someone he would have been spending all weekend with if he hadn’t forgotten about the Smith Party. And that someone was not his girlfriend, and it wasn’t even his fuck buddy, and it wasn’t even his friend, or someone he particularly liked. It wasn’t his boyfriend. It was Justin, and Justin wasn’t any of those things. He wasn’t sure what Justin was to him, but whatever it was, it required alone time. It was precious time, time that Hunter waited for, counted down to, and missed when he was in Australia, New York, Tokyo, North Carolina. He had been looking forward to disappearing this weekend, spending it in clandestine with Justin. 

But really, he wasn’t missing Smith’s party for the world. As much as he wanted to pretend Jade’s text was referring to something else, he owned Smith for that time he left his phone at the hotel and Smith drove two hours back to get it while everyone else set up. He owned him for the time his red shirt got accidentally thrown in with Davey’s whites and someone had to break the news to Davey that his favorite Placebo tee-shirt was permanently stained pink now because Hunter was a dumbass. That person had been Smith, not Hunter. So Really, he had no excuse. 

By the time Justin showed up to rescue Hunter from LAX, he was in a less than savory mood, seeing as he’d spent the whole half hour brainstorming on what to purchase for Smith that wasn’t booze. Really, what else do you buy for a guy like Smith? Brass knuckles? Life insurance? A hooker? Hunter was still contemplating as he dragged his suitcase out the door, grimacing when its wheels caught on little pebbles and twisted his wrist. Justin was stalled outside the terminal, trunk already popped for Hunter to toss his shit in. He always felt weird when he saw Justin driving his car; he still half expected that a guy as famous as JT would be perpetually chauffeured in the back of a limousine. He sidestepped in the front seat, self conscious over how rumpled and bloodshot he must look after that Red Eye. 

Justin was predictably put together, aviators reflecting Hunter’s bedraggled image twice over, close shaven and handsome and smiling hugely. “Sorry I’m late, dude. You know how LA traffic goes...” Justin sighed, pulling away from the curb. His hand, which was previously laying casually in his lap, was suddenly on Hunter’s narrow thigh, squeezing gently just above the knee. Hunter’s insides gathered into a tight knot between his lungs. It had been a long time since he’s been laid, and it felt good to have someone touching him.  
“It’s cool,” he answered shortly, trying to stretch in the cramped passenger side of Justin’s BMW. He’d moved from one too-tight seat to another, and his tailbone was pissed off.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” Justin asked, knitting his brow. Hunter wished he would take his aviators off; he wanted to see his expression, not his own scrubby, old-looking tired self. The bags under his eyes were taking over the world.  
“I fucked up,” he answered honestly.  
“Uh oh.”

“Yeah. So you know how I thought I had the weekend off, and we were just gonna...” Hunter trailed off, finding himself in that awkward position where he floundered for words to apply to whatever he and Justin were going to do. Just gonna what, fuck?  
“Uh huh...” Justin was frowning, eyes on the road.  
“Well Jade just texted me and reminded me that I have this party to go to on Saturday. And I can’t get out of it, cause it’s for our tour manager and he’s like a fuckin’ superhero. He deserves it.” Hunter said, his chest aching from breathing recycled air all day and night. He rolled down the window, even though the AC was on. Justin reached over and turned it off, fumbling blindly with the buttons.  
“...And?” He asked.  
“And...I have to go.” 

“So?” Justin was smiling that handsome, charming smile again. They were on the 110 freeway now heading towards Pasadena, and Hunter held his hand outside, enjoying the familiar rush of warm, gasoline and smog smelling air. It felt like so long since he’d been home.  
“So I said we could spend all my time off together,” Hunter said awkwardly, looking out the window to avoid eye contact.  
“Can you bring guests?” Justin asked. His hand had long since left Hunter’s thigh, after all the exchanges on the 110 were brutal and required two hands on the wheel, but it briefly found its way back, thumb dangerously close to the inside seam. Hunter squirmed. It wasn’t like he didn’t want Justin touching him, because he did. Always. In fact he was inarguably the aggressor in almost all situations. Regardless, he still squirmed. 

“Well yeah, but...” Hunter stopped himself. No. He was not bringing Justin Timberlake to Smith’s birthday party. That would be weird on ten thousand different levels. He would have to explain it, and explaining the Justin Thing was the last thing in the world Hunter wanted to do. How fucking weird would that look, Hunter just showing up to Jade’s place with Justin Timberlake, whom no one in his AFI family knew Hunter had ever met, let alone was friends with, let alone slept with on a fairly regular and fairly exclusive basis.  
“No.” He added firmly.  
“What you mean is that you don’t want me to come,” Justin said, voice flat and unreadable. Hunter shifted in his seat.  
“I do want you to, I just...dude, think about how weird it would be.” 

Justin shook his head, speeding up, weaving in and out of traffic. He was a terrifying driver, young and reckless. It seemed like because he was famous, he thought people wouldn’t run into him or honk. That winning grammys meant he couldn’t crash. It used to make Hunter nervous and dig his nails into the upholstery, but he’d since grown used to it. “Why would it be weird? Why haven’t I met your band yet? They’re like your best friends, and you spend every waking second you’re not with me with them.” 

This was true, but Hunter didn’t know why he avoided the day when he finally had to come clean on why he disappeared every break. Why he had this friend he spent inordinate amounts of time with, but never spoke about. It was a weird complex he had, and he thought it might have something to do with Davey and Jade. 

Hunter really, really enjoyed keeping his affair with Justin on the DL not because he was ashamed of the fact Justin was a dude or supposedly had a girlfriend, or even because he wanted to keep his private life separate from his professional life. No, Hunter was pretty sure he hadn’t told a single soul that he was not only periodically spent his off-time hanging out with Justin Timberlake, but that he periodically spent his off time fucking Justin Timberlake was purely because he enjoyed having a secret. 

He supposed it stemmed from some weird, inexplicable jealousy he harbored for Davey and Jade and their relationship. They were the ones with the double life they kept from the fans, the media, half the crew. Hunter, Adam, and Smith spent so much time and effort preserving their image and covering up their ultra melodramatic, long running shit show with each other. Hunter was frequently sick of it, and kind of resented them for having such a passionate, all encompassing dramatic thing with each other that everyone else and their mother had to tip toe around. Hunter wanted his own secret gay love affair, goddamnit, and he didn’t want it tainted by Davey and Jade. He didn’t want it to turn into the mess that they had, Davey’s lyrics and hiding from the press and enlisting Marissa to keep bullshitting on their behalf even long after she and Jade became just friends. Hunter was having a really grand old time entertaining his own, “every time we return to our scene, it seems like less of a crime,” saga. 

Not to mention, he really worried for everyone’s reaction. Not that any of them would react at all homophobically or anything. Quite on the contrary, they’d be thrilled he was actually getting some, seeing as he sort of felt like his band assumed he hadn’t fucked someone since the Zooey thing which was like, six years ago. He just didn’t want to have that, “we had no idea you liked the cock, Hunter!” conversation. Not to mention it wasn’t just some random dude, it was Justin Motherfucking Timberlake. Their minds would be blown. Davey would be so jealous. Hunter just didn’t want that kind of attention. 

“How would it be weird, isn’t half your band gay?” Justin asked, smirking. Hunter shook his head.  
“Come on, man. Think about it. None of them know I’ve ever spoken to you, think about how bizarre it would be if I suddenly just showed up with Justin Timberlake and told all my closest friends that we’ve known each other all this time. ‘here’s my friend Justin, I know him well enough to just invite him to Smith’s Birthday, but I’ve failed to mention this.” Hunter’s voice came out sounding unnecessarily bitter, but unlike people who knew him better, instead of stepping down and shutting up, Justin pressed on, ever plucky.  
“So, you don’t have to tell them the details. Just say we’re friends. Tell them I’m a birthday surprise.” Justin waggled his eyebrows, cracked that motherfucking smile again. Hunter was reminded of how arrogant JT could be without coming off as being arrogant. He sighed.  
“I dunno, man.”  
“Come on Hunter, why haven’t I met your band?” Justin whined. He slammed on his breaks when the car in front of him braked rather suddenly, sending them both heaving into the dashboard, chests strained against the seat belts. Justin’s right arm reached out to keep Hunter from dying or something, that cute, momish “safety arm” gesture bad drivers or overprotective people adopted. “Sorry,” he added. 

“Honestly?” Hunter asked, deciding to not mention that Justin had failed to introduce him to a single one of his friends or family members, so this whole thing was a double standard. Hunter knew it was because Justin thought he had more to lose, being a bigger celebrity or some shit. He had no idea the monstrosity of AFI fans, how no matter how big or small of a band AFI was, it would always matter what they did in their personal lives because the fans were dedicated and obsessed enough to find out. It was a dual curse and blessing. 

“Honestly, yeah, why haven’t I met them yet?”  
“Because I want you to myself,” Hunter said bluntly, eyes downcast. The car was ridiculously clean, not a single lone water bottle rolling around under his feet for him to drink the rest of. He was fucking parched, and he really needed to brush his teeth. The double mint gum he was chewing was long since flavorless.  
“Oh.” Justin said quietly. They sat in silence a few minutes, Hunter’s face growing hot and Justin chewing at his lip thoughtfully. In the quiet Hunter noticed for the first time that Tegan and Sara’s new album was playing quietly from the stereo. It made him feel weird, because he introduced Justin to them without actually thinking he’d like it or buy their records. He guessed he was wrong. He guessed he should give the guy more credit, guessed he should believe that he did listen to the things he said. 

“Well I still think we should go together,” Justin said stubbornly. He flipped his turn signal on, ready to take the next offramp. Hunter was worried Justin would make him elaborate on what he meant, and he’d have to explain that he didn’t want his friends to act stupid because Justin was such a big celebrity; he didn’t them to fawn over him like he was something special. He didn’t want Davey to hit on him in that stupid, flirty, meaningless way Davey hit on everyone, even though he was hopelessly committed to Jade like some kind of idiot. He didn’t want them to steal this thing away from him, no matter how silly of a thing it was. They were getting off the free way, the wind slowing down and making the car suddenly hot as the sticky feel of LA seeped in as they slowed. 

“Where are you going?” Hunter was confused, seeing as they were in the middle of goddamn nowhere, the dirty, poor wherehouse district of Los Angeles. A far cry away from Justin’s Swanky Beverly Hills apartment.  
“Roll up your window,” Justin ordered, heading down a sketchy looking side street.  
“What? Why?” Hunter complied none the less, throughly perplexed that Justin was driving around in this nasty ass neighborhood with his nice car. He parked in a vacated lot of some abandoned factory, not a single residence or occupied establishment in sight. As Justin turned off the car save for the radio and the A/C, he turned to answer Hunter. 

 

“Because the widows are tinted,” He said as he removed his sunglasses at long last, two pinkish indents on either side of his straight nose. Hunter’s stomach dropped when he figured out what was going on, and he immediately thought about how long it had been since he’d shaved, showered, brushed his teeth. Justin had to know all of that, but evidently he didn’t care, sitting there looking fucking handsome and clean and expectant. He was waiting for Hunter to reach across the divide between the two front seats and take his chin in his hand, pulling their mouths together to kiss. So of course, Hunter did, dragging Justin towards him, kissing him hard because even if he pretended he didn’t need this, he totally did. He really fucking needed it, missed it, thought about it. 

When they parted, jaws and stubble scraping together roughly in contrast to the soft wet feel of tongues and spit, Justin smiled. Hunter’s heart jumped at it, at the knowledge that kissing Justin could make him smile like that.  
“I really, really missed you,” Justin said quietly into Hunter’s mouth, hands coming up to cradle the back of his skull, thumbs resting just behind his ears.  
“Yeah?” Hunter asked, voice low.  
“Fuck, yeah,” Justin sighed back, fumbling between them for a moment to find one of Hunter’s hands and dragging it towards him, raking it up under his crisp white shirt. Hunter was done with talking after that. Fuck talking. He was all up for touching if that was what Justin wanted; so he shut up, putting his mouth to better use and his hands all over Justin’s hard chest and stomach. He had missed him, too. The segmented muscles, the trail of course dark hair below his naval, the Old Spice smell, the bad driving. Fuck talking, Hunter thought as they fell into the back seat, and music played quietly on the stereo. 

~*~

“Mmmm, so about that party,” Justin said, slouched low and shirtless and devastating next to Hunter in the back seat, fingers absently tracing up and down his own hard stomach. Hunter watched the motion, half mesmerized. When they started kissing in the front seat, he hadn’t expected to get blown in the back, but he figured if Justin was good at anything, he was good at persuasion and he was good at giving head, so Hunter was already saying yes before Justin asked him again about the Smith’s guest policies. 

“You can come,” Hunter sighed. He crossed one of his legs over one of Justin’s his pants pulled over his cock, but only half-assed, still un-buttoned. “I can’t fucking believe I’m saying that, but yeah. Fuck Davey and Jade and their shit. You can come.”  
Instead of saying ‘I told you so’ like Justin often did, he just smiled lazily to himself, head lolling towards Hunter. “It’ll be fine. Just tell them we met at the airport or something and hit it off.” 

“So in other words, lie to them,” Hunter laughed, sincerely loosened up since getting off his flight. All the cramps in his legs and lower back were orgasm-soothed, and he was feeling ridiculously optimistic about something he had resisted with all of his might only a few minutes ago. This wasn’t Justin’s first persuasion blow job, however...Hunter wouldn’t have put up with this kid’s shit for this long without a few sexual favors along the way. 

“So, you wanna get out of this shithole and go to my apartment? You know, there’s actually a bed there...” Justin sighed, raising one eyebrow. Hunter sighed, stretching.  
“Uh huh, your apartment is a vast improvement upon wherever the fuck we are.” He said, clambering into the front seat clumsily, collapsing shotgun. “Yeah, well, I scouted it out ahead of time when I found out you were coming back. You know, scoured the city for the most elite and private location.” Justin smiled, pulling his now rumpled shirt over his head, letting himself out of the backseat only to sit back down into the front.

This was the shit Hunter was talking about, the secrecy, sneaking off to remote locations for a quick fuck in the car with tinted windows so now one would know. But whatever, Hunter wasn’t thinking about that right now. He wasn’t thinking about Smith’s party, the gift he had yet to buy for Smith’s party that couldn’t be booze, the fact he’d somehow been bullied into bring Justin as his fuckin’ date. No, all Hunter was thinking about now was Justin’s sprawling King Size bed with the silk sheets, Justin’s mouth, and all the things Hunter was going to have him do with it. 

He texted Jade. (323) Yeah okay man, no booze. sokay if I bring a friend? 

To which Jade responded (323) duh, as long as it’s housebroken.

Hunter assured him it was, and after that he figured they were good to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus christ, another relic from before I knew how to do formatting, and when I thought it was ok to have all caps in dialogue. Terrible.

When the Saturday of the party rolled around two days later, Hunter’s anxiety and reluctance had come back full throttle. He was nearly in a panic that morning when he woke up, sticky from last night. Justin and Hunter were still in the early stages of whatever they had, and the early stages of anything like that involved lots and lots of sex. Hunter was discovering that no matter how much he showered, he was in a perpetual state of being half-sweaty. It was LA after all, and even the air conditioning couldn’t take away the brutality of the summer and exertion from fucking. 

 

Hunter stumbled to the shower after disentangling his limbs from Justin’s. It was weird, Hunter still wasn’t used to looking down into the bed covers of a person he was sleeping with only to find his pair of hairy man legs accompanied by another pair of hairy man legs. He’d never fucked a dude before Justin, and the only other guy he’d ever shared a bed with prior to this was Davey on tour, and Davey’s legs were nicely shaved and tattooed to the point of being alien, so it had never occurred to Hunter until now. 

Standing in Justin’s bathroom, naked, feet tender on the freezing tile floor while he waited for the water to warm up had Hunter feeling awful and vulnerable. Since the initial mention of Smith’s party, Hunter hadn’t thought about it. Every time his mind inconveniently wandered there he got a sick, sinking feeling in his gut, so for 48 hours he occupied his mind with other things. Of course, when the morning finally rolled around, Hunter was standing in the steamy shower, rubbing his arms absentmindedly as the water cascaded over his head, trying to figure out what the hell to buy Smith Puget who had practically sold his soul to the devil in exchange for being the biggest badass ever. Not the guy you wanted to go shopping for. 

Hunter was startled out of his reverie by the solid rap of Justin’s knuckles against the fogged up glass of the shower door. Hunter flinched, then relaxed, kicking the door open so a shivering Justin could join him. They stood there cramped together, two guys huddling under the same shower head.   
“Couldn’t you have waited until I was done?” Hunter asked, automatically reaching to pull Justin’s ridiculously rock hard body flush against him. 

“Motherfuckin cold out there,” Justin mumbled, pressing his forehead to Hunter’s shoulder, lips moving against the skin there. He licked the beaded water off of him, hand coming to rest at Hunter’s hip. A good head and a half taller than Hunter and twice as broad, all of the guys weight leaning down on on him was oppressive, deliciously solid. “We got our big date tonight,” Justin joked. 

“Don’t fuckin’ remind me, dude. I don’t think I’ve ever dreaded anything more.” Hunter grumbled, pulling away from Justin to grab the body wash, squirting a liberal amount of it onto his palm and working it into a lather. Justin grinned, finding all of Hunter’s discomfort amusing. 

“Relax, man. It’s not gonna be as bad as you think.”

“You’ve never met Dave,” Hunter warned, soaping under his arms and between his legs, ice blue eyes flitting up to lock on Justin’s. Justin nodded. He’d heard endless stories about the ridiculous being that was Davey Havok. What he’d gathered was that almost everyone who met him fell in love with him but simultaneously couldn’t stand him or thought he was marginally insane. He’d gathered that the guy was, in essence, a charming megalomaniac with the best intentions but worst ways of going about them. 

“And remember, you can’t even think about mentioning in any way shape or form that I’ve even sort of kind of told you about him and Jade and their whole thing.” Hunter rinsed off, glaring at Justin all the while for emphasis. 

“I think you’ve mentioned that a few times.” Justin elbowed Hunter out of the way for stealing all the warm water. Everyone acted like sharing a shower was romantic or something, but the reality was that one guy was always cold, and there was never enough room, and sex was totally unthinkable. 

“Jade will kill me for telling, and kill you for knowing.” Hunter wasn’t fucking around. 

“Scouts honor, dude. I got it,” Justin widened his eyes in sincerity. 

“I still have to buy something for Smith...” Hunter mused out loud, stepping out of the shower and yanking a towel off the rack. 

“Buy something offline,” Justin offered, trying to be helpful. He was a big proponent of the internet, and seemed to think that “something” was a sufficient present as long as it was acquired electronically. Hunter had figured out after awhile that Justin wasn’t stupid, he just lived on another plane of existence. He may not have seemed like it, but he was sort of George Harrisson about things. Sort of Zen. It was funny because he looked like such a jock, but secretly he was interested in the fine balances of the universe and the spiritual effect of music. It was endearing. 

“Like what? You can buy a lot of shit online. Houses. Boats. Prostitutes.” 

Justin laughed, a sound that both hurt Hunter’s ears and made his mouth quirk up into a smile. It was too early in the morning for Justin to sound so fucking attractive.  
“I don’t know the guy, you know him. You know what he likes.”

“I told you, Smith is a super hero. He likes the blood of infants.” 

“You can find that online,” Justin all but yelled over the spray of the shower. Hunter shook his head, muted by the toothbrush in his mouth. He spat in the sink, rolling his eyes. 

“I’m going shopping today. In a real store” Hunter told Justin, tucking the towel around his still damp waist, rubbing at the tattoo on his chest.

“Suit yourself,” Justin answered. “But I’m coming with you.” 

~*~

They spent the entire day meandering around in a car, hopping from store to store perusing without purchasing. By the time they actually had to go back to Justin’s apartment and get ready to head to the party, Hunter had only acquired one present for Smith, who he was supposedly indebted to for his entire life. It was one of those fancy massage things, the portable kind you could throw on any chair. Smith could bring it on tour. Hunter thought it was a pretty boss present if he said so himself; he would have liked to own it. Hunter was pleased with himself, so he texted Davey to prove he was on top of things. 

Wht did you get for Smith? 

Jade and I split airfare and lodging for a round trip to Cancun, booked for the end of the tour. For him and one guest =D figured he could take the lady friend  
oh. wow. I got him a massage chair. 

Nice. that all?

That all? Hunter stared at his phone, cocking one eyebrow, jaw slack. That fucking all? Jesus Christ, Davey Havok. He was sitting on the foot of Justin’s gigantic bed ready to go save for his shoes, waiting for the dude in the bathroom to finish grooming himself. Justin took forever to This always left him sitting and waiting. Texting Davey, a cocky bastard asking him if that two hundred dollar massage chair was all he got for Smith. Well sorry he didn’t think about buying a goddamn set of plane tickets and vacation for him. 

not all. the rest is a surprise.

Surprise?! Tell me. My lips are sealed. go gos style. 

Hunter knew this was a bald faced lie. Davey may have loved the Go Gos, but his lips were most definitely never sealed, even if he intended them to be. Davey could not keep a secret for the life of him. 

No. You’ll see in a few hours. 

the suspense is killing me

 

“Fuck,” Hunter mumbled, shoving his phone in his pocket. Great. Justin wandered into the bedroom, smelling clean and musky like aftershave. He was dressed casual, just levis and a nice button up, but still. “How do I look?” he asked, holding his arms out, turning so Hunter could examine and approve him. 

“You look alright...” Hunter said, cocking his head and pretending to seriously consider it. Truth was, Justin almost always looked fucking incredible. Hunter wouldn’t be wasting his time with the guy if he wasn’t so positively good looking Hunter broke his previously untarnished records of sleeping only with women. 

“Just alright?” Justin asked. 

“Come over here,” Hunter said gruffly as he stood up, narrowing his eyes like he was going to make some critical comment about the way JT was dressed, but instead yanking him over by the collar so he stumbled and they touching. He bit Justin’s mouth before kissing him, tongue pressing it’s way past his soft lips. He tasted like toothpaste. Hunter’s hands gripped his ass, pulling and aligning them so their hips scraped together. They weren’t going to be able to touch at all much less kiss all night, so Hunter wanted to cop a feel before he had to go into nun mode. 

“You look hot,” Hunter told him gruffly as they parted, giving his ass a final grope. 

“Likewise,” Justin said, flicking off the lights and glancing sidelong at Hunter with a smile. He felt his pocket, making sure he had his keys. ;“Good to go?”

“Yeah, yeah...Just you know how you joked earlier about being Smith’s birthday gift?” Hunter asked guiltily, recalling his texts with Davey. They were already out the door, locking it behind them, heading into the elevator down to the parking structure. 

“Yup.”

“Well you might actually have to perform just a song or something for him. Because Davey’s giving me shit. And I promised a surprise.” Hunter felt like a dumbass as he said it, but Justin was grinning like an idiot. 

“I was planning on doing a little impromptu Karaoke anyway. Get a few drinks in me at any party and I’m cracking out the old Nsync dances.” Sad thing was, Hunter knew he wasn’t joking. Justin sang almost constantly...in the shower, while he was on the computer, doing absent minded things like laundry or dishes. He was always singing, except when they were fucking, because then his mouth was occupied, or he was too busy making other noises. 

“Smith will love that,” Hunter answered honestly, opening the door of the car as Justin unlocked it. His stomach was starting to really stress out now, dreading the inevitable awkwardness of having to pretend he and Justin were mere acquaintances when they were actually...whatever they were. 

“Hey,” Hunter said, suddenly remembering as he bucked his seatbelt. “You cannot mention Davey and Jade, Ever.” 

“Hunt. I get it.” Justin smiled, sliding on his aviators. “Jade will kill me. “

“Bingo.” 

~*~

Justin and Hunter arrived at Jade’s apartment forty five minutes late courtesy of traffic and some mishaps with the GPS. Hunter was stressed out upon leaving, but upon getting there he was ten times worse. He reminded Justin at least four times on the way from the car to the door to not mention the Davey and Jade thing, a persistency which Justin was miraculously good natured about. “Just relax dude, just relax. It’s gonna be fine,” Justin kept reminding him. Of course, because it was just Hunter’s luck, Davey answered the door. He was wearing a hideous pale pink button up that was so thin Hunter could see his flaming heart tattoo and daggers through the fabric. 

“Hey!” He said too cheerily, accompanied by a lame cheesy grin to overcompensate for his bad mood. It didn’t matter, because Davey wasn’t looking at him. He was staring at his guest, brow furrowed and confused in this way that gave him the appearance of being on the edge of epiphany. He knew Justin was someone important, but couldn’t place who. His mouth was hanging open a little, and Hunter noticed the vacancy that used to house his lip ring, a tiny scar. 

“Hey,” Justin echoed, unfazed by Davey’s awkwardness. He held out a hand to shake, smiling. “I’m Justin.”

Davey recovered, eyes shutting briefly as he shook his head. “Sorry,” he smiling winningly, taking Justin’s hand and shaking it firmly, making eye contact. “Just not what I expected when Jade said Hunter had a guest.” His eyes flitted to Hunter. “Is this the surprise?” He asked him, cocking his head. Hunter still wasn’t sure if Davey knew exactly who Justin was. 

“Yeah. He’s gonna do a song for Smith,” Hunter elbowed his way in, ignoring that Davey was too starstruck or whatever to invite them in. Davey shook his head again, trying to disturb the social ineptness that had settled on him that usually never did. 

“Oh my god, Justin. Justin Timberlake. Fuck,” Davey suddenly figured it all out, grabbing one of Justin’s hands in both of his. “I’m so sorry, I just drew a blank...it’s been a long morning...Fuck...I just. Okay. Whatever, sorry. Welcome, come inside, make yourself comfortable. I’m Dave.” He stumbled over the words, leading them through the foyer and kitchen to the back patio where everyone was hanging out. Hunter and Justin exchanged glances. He scuttled ahead, no doubt to go find and tell Jade what the surprise was.

“What do you think?” Hunter whispered, raising one eyebrow, and jutting his chin towards Davey once he got out of earshot. 

“Not what I expected... thought you said he looked like a girl?” Justin hissed back, corner of his mouth half smiling. 

“Used to,” Hunter answered, suddenly snapping to attention again when He ran into Adam, who had a beer in one hand and his girlfriend in the other. He Hugged Hunter armlessly, resulting in them just rubbing chests or something. “Hey man, howsit? Whose this?” He asked, jutting his chin at Justin. 

“My friend, and Smith’s birthday present.” Hunter said, rather sheepishly. Adam looked puzzled for a half second before the good natured smile was back. Adam was tremendously easy going. It was hard to make the guy bat an eye at anything. 

“Nice to meet you,” Adam said, disentangling his arm from around Kelly’s waist to shake Justin’s hand. “You’re a singer, right? You look really familiar.” 

 

And so the pleasantries began. Hunter and Justin wove through guests, saying hello, hugging bro-ishly, and introducing Justin to everyone. For the most part, people knew vaguely who he was upon first glance, and once they heard his name realization dawned, sending everyone into a spiral of “ohhhs.” AFI was a big enough band, and their friends were celebrities in their own circles, but there was a bit of overall ignorance of celebrities outside that circle. People knew names but not always faces. Hunter could pick out the ones who watched MTV, because the second their eyes fell on Justin, they immediately looked to Hunter for some kind of explanation why Justin Motherfucking Timberlake was his date tonight. 

The cover story they’d worked out ahead of time was that they were seated together on the same flight home, and talked the whole time about music and the industry and whatnot, agreed they were fairly mutual fans of each other’s work, and Justin decided he wanted to meet Smith. After all of Hunter’s stories concerning him and his wake of simultaneously inhuman organizational skills and utter destruction, who wouldn’t want to meet him? People, for the most part, bought it. They patted him on the back, shook their head, and said some variation of the phrase, “Hunter meets the damndest people.” 

The grand finale of the pleasantry phase of the party was finally depositing Justin in front of Smith. Smith was sitting on a lawn chair on Jade’s back patio, his lady friend seated on his knee and a mixed drink in the cupholder. From a few feet away, Hunter could tell he was already drunk. “Hunter my man!” He slurred when he saw Hunter. His girlfriend, Alison, smiled at Hunter, blowing a lazy kiss. He had no fucking idea where a lunatic like smith found a broad like her; she was an ex model who got disenchanted with the industry and revoked all her worldly possessions to become a hippy. Now she wore moccasins and wasn’t stick thin, and somehow could keep up with Smith and his madness. 

“Smith! Wait till you see what I brought you...”

“Let’s hope it’s more booze,” Smith laughed. “Could always use more of that.” He was squinting at Justin, trying to decipher if he was someone he should know but whose name was blurred by alcohol. “And you are...?”

“Happy Birthday,” Hunter said before Justin could open his mouth. “I got you Justin Timberlake of NSYNC* and solo success fame to attend your party and maybe crack out a few songs. Happy birthday to you.” Hunter said. Justin smiled, holding out his hand.

“Pleasure to meet you, I’ve heard quite a few stories...” 

But before he could get another word out, Smith was cracking up, head thrown back, mouth a wet vacancy in the midst of all that newly grown beard. Hunter spotted a few of Smith’s fillings and his one gold tooth his mouth was open so widely with mirth. 

“Justin Timberlake?! At my motherfuckin’ birthday party?! I MUST HAVE DIED AND GONE TO HEAVEN,” Smith bellowed. A bellow that smelled like beer. Hunter looked meaningfully at Justin, a ‘I told you he’d dig this’ look. 

“JADE! STEVE! NICK! AD! KELLY! DAVE! FRITCH!” Smith screamed, bouncing Alison on his knee like she was riding a pony. “JUST WANT TILL YOU SEE WHAT HUNTER BROUGHT ME!”

Alison’s eyes fell on Hunters, she she nodded in a congratulatory way to him. “Good work, you got him all riled up now.” 

The next hour featured everyone fawning over Justin and asking him questions about music, famous rappers, Britney Spears, and Jessica Biel. Hunter was glad on the one hand that everyone was taking to him so well, and of course that Smith was pleased beyond belief. After watching Smith blabber on forever, and then quietly mutter to himself, “Damn. Justin Timberlake. At my party,” every five seconds, Hunter figured that Justin’s appearance was enough; he probably didn’t even need to perform a song. Of course he would though. He was the perfect charmer, the perfect party guest. This was why everyone loved him. This was part of why Hunter...

Sure, Hunter was relieved on one hand. But on the other hand, and the rest of his fucking body, he was pissed. The throng of people had entirely separated him from Justin, which was fine and all seeing as they weren’t attached at the him, but seriously. He was Hunter’s friend, not theirs. And they were all talking about Britney. No one knew better than Hunter that Justin HATED talking about Britney at all costs. Plus the mention of Ms. Spears, or any girl at all for that matter, had Hunter seething in jealousy. He despised all of those girls on a gut level. None of them had ever fucked Justin like HE had, they had never been in Justin’s ASS like he had... Hunter stood aside from the crowd, arms crossed across his chest while he nursed a club soda like it was something stronger, glaring at everyone. 

Smith strolled over to him at some point, completely oblivious to how miffed he was. 

“Hey dude, we’re wearing the same jacket!” Smith said, punching Hunter’s arm too hard.

“Huh...” Hunter said, detached at he stared over Smith’s shoulder at Justin, who was animatedly talking to Davey of all people. It infuriated him. They were chatting, laughing like everything was fucking hilarious. At some point Davey cracked a joke and Justin exploded in hysterics, leaning forward and placing a hand flat against Davey’s chest, crippled by how fucking funny everything was or something. He almost spilled his cocktail. At that point Hunter could have spontaneously combusted he was so angry, his teeth grinding together with alarming force. 

“You hear me Hunt? We’re matchin’ this fine evening!” Smith said again. Hunter snapped out of it, glancing down at whatever Smith was wearing. True, he and Smith were both sporting black jean jackets, though Smith’s was infinitely more worn than his. 

“Oh, yeah, huh, we are.” His eyes flitted immediately back to Davey and Justin and their fraternization. It made sense why they were getting on so well, they were both social butterflies and charming as hell. Justin had to do this stuff all the time at parties and award shows and other celebrity bullshit. Hunter had no reason to be jealous.   
“Whatcha starin’ at?” Smith asked, slinging an arm heavily around Hunter’s shoulder. 

“Hmm, nothing. Just watching two Type D personalities interact,” Hunter sighed. 

“Type D?”

“Type Dave.” 

Smith snorted in response, clapping Hunter on the back before saluting him. “Good luck observing! Write me a good lab report, Darwin..” and then he was hanging on someone else’s neck drunkenly, leaving Hunter to fume silently in the corner and wonder how on earth Smith knew who Darwin was.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few more minutes of enduring the Davey Justin Best Friends Forever show, Hunter decided he was too disgusted to stay out on the patio any longer, so he retreated to the kitchen where there was tons of finger food, luckily some of which was vegan. He was munching furiously on a celery stick pondering how much he hated everything when he bumped into Jade for the first time that night. 

“Hey, I was wondering when I’d see you,” Hunter mused, waving to Jade. Jade flipped his hair out of his eyes. in response, sidling up next to Hunter to lean on the counter in a similar fashion. 

“Well, it is my house you know,” he said dryly with a crooked smile. 

“Good party.” Hunter said lamely, gesturing to the kitchen which was half bustling. Jade was a shy guy and Hunter figured he’d slipped in here for a moment alone to breathe, just like Hunter had. 

People were bumping in and out, saying things like “where’s the ice?!” and “I lost my drink!” and “Is there an extra plate of mozzarella sticks in here...?” 

“Really now?” Jade asked. 

“Well yeah...lots of people are here...” Hunter trailed off. He reached for a baby carrot, trying to soothe the awkwardness of how he couldn’t talk right he was so upset about everyone loving Justin and Justin loving Davey and himself hating everyone. 

“Oh. Cause you look miserable,” Jade said honestly. Hunter looked up at that, knitting his brow. 

“Do I?”

“Yeah dude, you’re standing alone in the kitchen sulking. That’s more of my comfort zone that yours...” Jade drawled, flipping his hair again. 

“Just...stressful night.” 

“Can’t imagine why. I mean you outdid Davey and my gift to Smith...I could give two shits but Davey’s gonna be pissy. You fucking brought Justin Timberlake to a party. You should be on top of the world,” He joked, trying to get Hunter to smile. It backfired and Hunter got all huffy inside, just like he had when he saw Justin’s huge, masculine hand on Davey’s chest, rumpling the pale pink fabric there ever so slightly. 

“Weird huh, Justin Timberlake?” Hunter said stiffly through his teeth. 

“Yeah I can’t believe you got him here without paying him...” Jade said. He probably loved this shit, probably couldn’t wait to get alone with a computer so he could let the geek inside take over and blog about it. Jade loved to name drop in his blog, it was about his second favorite pass time. The first being drama with Davey. Or perhaps sex with Davey, but Hunter didn’t like to think about that.

At that second, Davey himself chose to prance into the kitchen, parting the sea of people like he were the glittery version of Moses. Hunter bit his tongue so he wouldn’t launch into an interrogation. He had to remain looking neutral, couldn’t blow the cover. 

“Hiding in the kitchen?” Davey asked them, motioning for Jade to move away from the fridge so he could refill his water glass. 

“Taking a break from being the host,” Jade said, “And you? Having a good time rubbing elbows with the A-List?” 

“Justin’s an absolute doll,” Davey sighed, briefly touching the back of his hand to his forehead in the ghost gesture of a swoon. He probably didn’t even mean to do it, but that little motion alone almost made Hunter gag. Compounded to what he said when he did it, well that had Hunter livid. 

“A doll?! Did you just call Justin a doll, Dave?” Hunter choked out, eyes widening. 

“He’s a really great guy. And his body!” Davey’s eyes flitted to Jade’s in this scary, challenging way they sometimes did. If Hunter were Jade, he’d be worried right now. 

“Uh yeah. The dude’s ripped.” Jade said, voice wavering slightly. 

“And just between you and me,” Davey said, glancing to Hunter this time, “Someone wants to fuck me...” And then he winked. The bastard winked. At Hunter. Then he was gone, floating out of the kitchen to be a huge, infuriating floozie somewhere else. He left Hunter and Jade both incredulous, mouths literally hanging open in shock. 

“Motherfucker...” Jade swore, shaking his head. “He’s been trying to get a rise out of me all day.” 

“Did it work?” Hunter asked, stomach still icy with how much that insinuation bothered him. Did Justin want to fuck Davey? Was he pulled in to his deceiving charm just like everyone else? He thought about that hand on that chest and instantly wanted to punch a baby. 

“Yup.” Jade answered. 

“Are you in the dog house or something?” Hunter asked, rubbing at his stubble. He thought about Justin leaning in too close to Davey, half drunk and happy and not even realizing he was flirting. He was just a sexual person, practically radiating charisma. Just like Davey. Hunter should have known that two hyper-sexual, charismatic people should never meet because they’ll inevitably implode on each other’s personalities and end up fucking each other. Hunter was such an idiot. 

“Hunt, when am I not in the doghouse with Dave?” Jade snarled quietly and under his breath because of course, no one could overhear this conversation. 

“Good point. You think he’s trying to make you piss you off?”

“Nah, the bastard’s too manipulative for that. He’s trying to make me jealous.” Jade huffed. 

“Did it work?” Hunter asked. 

“Yup,” Jade sighed. Then he was gone too, heaving himself from where he was leaning on the counter next to Hunter, heading off to go find his glittery Moses and make things right again. He was whipped, Hunter decided, even though he wanted nothing more than to storm onto the patio and grab Justin by the arm, drag him away from Davey, and demand an explanation. But no, Hunter stayed in the kitchen, munching on baby carrots and celery, pissed off beyond all logical boundaries. 

~*~

Luckily for everyone, Justin himself slipped into the kitchen five minutes later, just as Hunter was honing in on the pita chips and hummus dip. He was well on his way to eating every vegan food in the kitchen, but his stomach became promptly troubled the second Justin stepped in the room, cheeks slightly flushed and shirt untucked. “Hey,” he said gently, relieved smile spreading on his face that Hunter returned, albeit painfully.

“Hey.” Hunter said curtly. 

“Where have you been all night, I’ve been looking for you,” Justin poked around the food, picking at some Ruffles and onion dip. 

“Oh, I’ve been around,” Hunter said, arms crossed which was usually a bad sign. 

“Are you okay?” Justin asked, dropping his chip, suddenly concerned. His hand automatically flew to Hunter’s shoulders, which were bunched uncomfortably around his ears, tight and tense. He moved to rub them lightly but Hunter freaked out, throwing him off. 

“Jesus christ Justin, you want everyone to see?!” he snapped, cringing away from his touch. 

“Oh, right, yeah, sorry” Justin said awkwardly, clasping his hands together behind him instead. 

“So you and Dave seemed like you were having a good time,” Hunter said, sounding unnecessarily bitter. 

“Well yeah, he’s a cool guy. Not half as bad as you told me he’d be,” Justin said nonchalantly. Wrong answer, as far as Hunter was concerned, and he retorted with a snippy, “You seemed to get getting along really great.”

Justin looked taken aback, cocking his head. “...what?” That boyish confusion. It made Hunter immediately feel guilty for assuming anything. Of course Davey was just blowing steam to manipulate Jade, of course Justin didn’t actually give Davey any real indication that he wanted to fuck him. Hunter had gotten carried away. 

“Nothing, nothing...I...just....” Hunter trailed off, eyes traveling from the floor up Justin’s body. His grey vest was unbuttoned, and Hunter wanted to grab fistfuls of each side of it and pull Justin into him.

“Just stressed over the party?” Justin asked, nodding awkwardly over his shoulder when a group of girls tittered past them, all heading to the bathroom in some sort of posse. Their gaze lingered longer that necessary on Justin. 

“Yeah,” Hunter huffed, voice gentle now.He had to keep the things Davey said from getting to him. It was bad for his health. 

“You really should relax, man. Everything’s going great. Smith is excited as fuck. No one is suspicious.” Justin said. All of these things were true, but none of them addressed the actual source of Hunter’s foul mood: Davey Havok stating bluntly that Justin wanted to fuck him. A lie, an exaggeration of course, but still. 

“Dave is quite taken with you,” He said trying to sound neutral on the topic. Justin shook his head in response, looking cheeky. 

“Did he say that?” He asked, motioning for Hunter to come out on the patio with him and rejoin the land of the living.

“In so many words.” Hunter responded, thinking something along the lines of ‘how could he not be?’ 

“He’s a piece of work, I’ll give you that. Those earrings, jesus. You could put a highlighter through his ear,” Justin cringed. “It causes me physical pain to look at them.” 

Hunter snorted. “He’s ridiculous.” 

“Aw, he’s not that bad.”

“What is wrong with you?!” Hunter said. “Yes he is.” 

Justin looked a little startled again. “Are you....” He had the appearance of someone who just figured out the punchline to a joke too late for it to be funny anymore. His handsome brow was slightly furrowed, mouth slack with realization. “Are you jealous?!” he asked, sounding incredulous, stopping in his tracks and gawking at Hunter. 

His shock was replaced with complacency when Hunter denied it, perhaps a little too vehemently. “No! Jeez, dude, no.”

“Right, right you’re not.” Justin smirked. Hunter glared at him, feeling himself recoil internally at being exposed. “You’re so....”

“Back outside?” He growled to cut Justin off. He didn’t want to hear he was so anything. He could head the bass line from whatever music was playing outside, garbled through shitty speakers. 

“Yea. okay.” Justin said, smiling hugely. He shook the ice in his glass and it made a clinking noise, sending the sharp smell of liquor wafting up. Hunter felt marginally better, however, because Justin’s taken aback reaction of utter incredulity sort of proved Hunter was reading too much into his insecurities, and Davey was a bald faced liar. Not that he didn’t know that already. 

He stepped outside, following close behind Justin. The party was in full swing, people dancing on Jade’s tiny patio to The Faint and Depeche Mode. Smith was of course the center of the dance floor, arm around Alison’s lower back while they danced rather violently, creating a margin of space surrounding them because the rest of the crowd was afraid of getting hurt with a flying limb. Hunter had little time to observe this, however, because they were immediately bombarded by people eager to talk to Justin as soon as they made it onto the patio. This angry mob of sorts was of course headed by none other than Davey Havok. 

Hunter immediately bristled when he noted this, but tried not to resort to the person he was in the 7th grade, punching people’s lights out for things that didn’t warrant it. He was rather mortified that Justin had the power to turn him into a seventh grader, getting jealous over stupid shit and sulking alone in the kitchen. Seriously. And here he had to endure Davey Havok and his Morrissey Imitation hair that was like, ten feet tall hanging all over the one thing that had ever belonged to him and him alone. 

“Oh Justin, there you are I was just trying to find you,” Davey blathered, reaching out and resting his slender hand on Justin’s shoulder. The red polish was chipping off his nails and he had on several rings, creating the illusion of a woman’s hand alighting upon Justin. It looked natural, like a music video, like the (staged) paparazzi shots of Justin and his alleged ‘girlfriend.’ Hunter’s stomach tightened, and he resisted the urge to slap Davey’s hand away. He couldn’t figure out why he was acting like such a infant, but he couldn’t help it. “I was just telling Jade here about our conversation about Lady Gaga’s performance at the VMAs...” Davey continued, gesturing briefly to Jade who was standing awkwardly behind him, chestnut hair covering one eye. Hunter noted the other eye looking distressed, like it wished it was covered by that wing of hair, too. 

“Are you a Gaga fan too, Jade?” Justin asked with a good natured handshake.

“Oh yeah, she’s great, I just...”

“He thinks her Brit Awards performance was better. Tell him he’s fuckin’ crazy,” Davey begged, standing way too close to Justin, practically rubbing his stubbled cheek all over the guy’s chest with how hard he was sucking up. 

“Oh come on now, Jade, the blood? The Hospital thing? Unbeatable! There’s so much soul in that performance...” Justin laughed, siding with Davey probably in fear of violent retribution. That and he probably really did like the performance. Justin’s musical knowledge was limited to the pop Empire, of which Lady Gaga was crowned royalty. Justin loved her, and frequently played her. Somehow this led to Hunter knowing all the lyrics to half the songs on The Fame. 

Hunter looked to Jade, kind of worried for him. He wanted to root for him, remind him that Davey was just cripplingly insecure under all that drama and bravado. Remind him that all of this flirting with Justin was really just a ploy to make Jade jealous and prove to Davey that he’d fight for him, that he hated the idea of Davey with someone else. Remind Jade that for all of his spirit and talent and underlying sweetness, Davey was the Queen of Manipulation. Jade seemed to forget all of this, eyes narrowed jaw set tight. He almost stuttered when he said, “Well...I just really like her acoustic rendition of Poker Face at the Brit Awards. It really, uh, shows off her voice.” 

“Well yeah, but so does Paparazzi at the VMAs. She really changes the melody up,” Justin argued, still clearly trying to be friendly. Hunter watched the exchange from a safe foot away, sensitive to how strained and awkward the situation was. He didn’t think Justin caught on. 

“Mm hm, and of course there’s the satanic references in the VMA sacrifice...love me an anti-christian girl!” Davey sighed, placing his hand on his heart, before narrowing his eyes in Jade’s direction. Ohh, this should be interesting. Hunter wished he had bought popcorn., “Admit it Jade, the Brit Award performance is good, it just never really...goes anywhere.” Davey said, voice cold as motherfucking dry ice in Antarctica. 

“Yeah, I see what you mean...It just seems like it builds but never has a climax.” Justin mused. Jade was chewing on the inside of his cheek, locked in an epic staring battle with Davey. Jaws clenched, fists kneading themselves. Justin was just Captain Oblivious in the corner, agreeing with Davey out of sheer appreciation for Lady Gaga’s VMA performance. Hunter wished he could contribute to Jade’s half of the argument as moral support, but he hadn’t seen a single fucking Lady Gaga anything in his entire life except for the video to “Bad Romance” because everyone told him it was worthwhile. Aside from that, he was useless. So he just sat there, heart going out to poor, angsty Jade. 

“I...um, her shoes are cooler at the Brit awards,” Jade choked out, and even Hunter could see the ammunition this gave Davey, could see it a mile away. 

“Her shoes?! That’s the best you can say to defend your argument?!” Davey spat, ready to have lay into all the implications this held. “Spoken like a true fa--” 

“Oh hey!” Justin interrupted before the epithet escaped Davey’s snarling lips. “Have you guys seen her Much Music performance...uh, Poker Face and Love Game mashup with the subway and police? It’s total gold. Might beat the other two.” He said, startling both Davey and Jade because they just realized this conversation was actually about Lady Gaga and not about whatever tiff they were having. 

“Good show.” Jade answered quickly, trying to divert the topic away from the stupid thing he said about shoes. Davey nodded, momentarily giving up his assault and dropping it. 

“True, true. That one was really excellent.” He sighed. 

Hunter let go of the painful breath he was holding, eyes nearly sore from flitting in between the three pawns in this little chess match. Well, Davey was the queen, Jade and Justin (albeit unbeknownst to him,) were the pawns. 

“What’s your favorite Gaga performance, Hunt?” Justin chimed in. 

“Uh....I like the Bad Romance video,” he said, lamely. It seemed to do the trick, because everyone was nodding knowingly, muttering “pure genius” and “her best work.” Justin even started singing, some stupid incantation like nonsense with lots of “rah rahs” in it. Yep, the kid was always singing. 

The tension seemed to have drained from the conversation at Hunter’s declaration, and it was back to chit chatty, are you enjoying the party sort of stuff. Hunter was relieved, even though Jade still looked like he was mid-aneurism. Poor Guy. Hunter couldn’t imagine what kind of shit Davey must drag him through on a regular basis. It was making all of Justin’s faults...his drinking, his spaciness, his massive, fame-induced closet seem insignificant in comparison. Hunter felt a massive swelling of affection and wanting in his solar plexus, this jolt of sensation associated with how hard Justin was trying to make this inevitably disastrous night run smoothly for Hunter’s sake. How a big, multi-grammy winning star like Justin was hanging out on Jade’s patio eating finger food off of paper plates and chatting it up with Hunter’s most difficult friend about the only musical artist they mutually appreciated.

It made Hunter want to drag him off somewhere, feel him up and paw under his shirt, leaves marks with his mouth all over Justin’s toned, tanned shoulders. Destroy the tendon in his neck with his teeth, fraying it into so many edible strands. Hunter wanted to crush him with how much he was feeling right now, and it kind of freaked him out. 

 

Meanwhile, Jade had slunk out of the conversation like a kicked dog with his tail between his legs, going off to the kitchen again most likely in order to pound soda or coffee or whatever else sXe kids did to feel better. Davey’s previously consuming interest in impressing and being close to Justin seemed to dwindle at Jade’s departure, and Hunter noticed that as Jade left, Davey became anxious, looking over his shoulder sidelong to try and spot Jade among the milling party goers. Hunter noticed it and felt a little smug; it confirmed his suspicions that every flirty, stupid thing Davey did was for Jade. It had nothing to to with him, nothing to to with Justin. He could be secure in the fact that he had this all to himself, Davey free. 

Davey and Justin were now discussing AFI, and Justin was telling the truth, saying it wasn’t really his style of music but he appreciated the talent. He liked all of Crash Love, and some of the songs off of Decemberunderground. Davey was gushing, smiling, telling Justin that Sexy Back was his one of his most played songs of 2004 on itunes for awhile. Then Hunter heard his name and snapped in from half listening to utter alertness, eyes focused on Davey’s. 

“huh?”

“Carcinogen Crush? Has Justin heard it?” He asked Hunter, voice a little impatient for having to repeat the question. Micheal Jackson’s Thriller was playing, and Smith and Alison were impressing the hell out of everyone by doing the dance. Hunter shook his head, trying to understand the question when he had been previously zoning out on Smith’s beard and pro-skill dance moves. 

“Mmm...I don’t know, I don’t think so...” He mused. 

“What?! You make friends with Justin Timberlake, introduce him to your band and don’t even play him a song you wrote for it?!” Davey said, mock appalled. Hunter could tell Davey was about to reach for his ipod and force Justin to listen to the song. However, Justin stopped him. 

“Of course I’ve heard Carcinogen Crush, when I found out Hunt wrote it, I found it online and downloaded it.” He said honestly. Davey’s mouth parted in a silent ‘aww!’ as his eyes flew to Hunter. “See what I mean?! An absolute doll,” he said, with emphasis. 

Hunter was sort of stricken silent by Justin’s admission. He downloaded Carcinogen Crush? Because he wanted it? Because he knew Hunter wrote it? His heart was undergoing that unfamiliar spasm of affection again. He remembered Tegan and Sara playing in Justin’s car, remembered the lazy mornings of each day the preceding week lounging in bed till noon, all the slow, sweaty fucks. He thought of Justin’s smile, his hands trying to ease the tension away from Hunter’s shoulders only minutes ago in the kitchen. All the times he had tried, all the times Hunter had underestimated him and his investment in the unspoken thing they had. 

“You’re kidding, right?” He said. 

“No, dude. Seriously,” Justin said, voice and eyes incredibly, punchably earnest. And then, just to fucking prove it, he starting singing in his delicious falsetto, “And if you are confined to me...”

Davey burst out laughing, slapping his thigh for good measure. “You’ve found a real winner, Hunt. This one’s a keeper.” He elbowed Hunter, mostly in jest but one could never be too sure about Dave and his intentions. Hunter was slightly uncomfortable at the tone Davey was taking, but he grinned all the same. “Yeah, the things you find in First class airline seating...” Hunter joked, but it was hard to joke with the way Justin was looking at him, a little drunk, adoring, half lidded. 

Justin’s voice was low when he said “It’s a great song.”

And as Hunter told Davey, “He really is a keeper...” he decided that the best and only way to end the discomfort, jealousy, sexual tension, and turmoil this night had generated in him, he was going to have to fuck Justin, in Jade’s apartment, preferably on the kingsized bed in Jade’s bed room Glitter Moses and Jade shared. What a way to deal with his Javey complex.


	4. Chapter 4

Hunter and Justin milled for the next few minutes, breaking apart and drifting between separate groups to socialize, moving in different directions. Every once and awhile they would make eye contact, burning and tense even all the way across the patio or dance floor. Hunter was trying to send telepathic messages to Justin, things along the lines of ‘the second I get you alone I’m fucking you so hard everyone will hear and I don’t even care...’ He wasn’t sure if the details were coming across, but the feeling behind them? Loud and Clear. He caught Justin mouthing something to him at one point, and even though he couldn’t decipher it, the mere motion of Justin’s mouth was more than efuckingnough. 

As the night continued, Hunter kept on looking for a window of time in which he could drag Justin into the master bed room and do the deed. He was even past the fact Jade had most likely been fucked into that mattress in a variety of positions courtesy of Davey. He was past the stains he might encounter on the sheets. He didn’t care, Davey and Jade and the inconvenience they caused him could suck it as far as he was concerned. He was far more desperately concerned with the business of wrestling Justin into that room, backing him up against the bed, and yanking down those nicely fitting jeans so he could swallow him. This was higher up on Hunter’s priority list than Davey and Jade’s potential jizz stains. 

Hunter was mildly surprised. He couldn’t remember being this recklessly hellbent on getting laid since his Junior prom or something. He was acting like a horny teenager...first a seventh grader, now a high schooler awaiting his first sexual experience. Goddamnit, it was like being on one of those stupid fan fictions people wrote about Davey and Jade. Horny beyond all normalcy and years younger than he actually was. 

He wasn’t exactly complaining, though. It felt good to feel young. It felt good that Justin was the person who brought this out in him. 

At some point, a bunch of people were flocking to the kitchen, Alison leading the pack. It took Hunter a minute to figure out their intention until he spotted the cake through the sliding glass door. The Quadruple layer, double chocolate mouse monstrosity so large and royal that it literally had to be wheeled out of the apartment on a cooler. People were hovering around it now, lighting candles and preparing it for its grand trek across the patio. A light went on in Hunter’s head as he realized that everyone was occupied, and they would be for the next half an hour or so, as the cake was served and eaten. The eating process of a cake this daunting would certainly give him enough time...especially seeing as Jade and Davey were on the list of “most occupied,” it being Jade’s apartment and all. Bingo. 

“Hey,” Hunter grumbled, voice low as he sidled up next to Justin. His hands were itching to grip hard flesh, to slam the solidity of Justin’s body between him and a surface. Any surface. His blood and breathing were quickened with the mere notion of it. 

“Whoa, hey. Am I supposed to be serenading Smith soon, or...” Justin started to ask, but the darkness in Hunter’s usually light blue eyes sent him quiet. “Uh, hi.” He said dumbly instead, biting his lip.

“We’re going to find a bedroom,” Hunted said bluntly. 

“We are?!” Justin sputtered after a half beat of awkward silence, setting his drink down on the wooden railing surrounding the patio. He looked around shiftily over his shoulder, eyes scanning to make sure no one was eavesdropping. 

“Yeah. We are. And don’t bother trying to convince me I’ll regret it when I lose my boner or something, because I won’t listen to you,” Hunted hissed, gazing up at Justin with a tight, grinding jaw. 

“I’m not trying to convince you of anything, man. No protests here,” Justin said slowly. His tongue swept his lips, and he glanced nervously to the apartment. “So, where are we...” 

“Follow me,” Hunter said, and he was already off, letting himself in the back door while Justin jogged to catch up, only looking half-way suspicious. 

~*~

 

Hunter and Justin hadn’t even made their way to the bedroom yet when Hunter said fuck it and enacted that slamming against a surface thing he had been fantasizing about. He fisted two hands in Justin’s dress shirt and vest, whirling him around and smacking him into the wall of the hallway between two gigantic framed portraits of Jade’s little rat dog. Justin held fast to his promise and didn’t protest. On the contrary, he accidentally let out a moan of approval into Hunter’s hungry mouth, which was tearing at him. Teeth and tongue, the burn of his stubble scraping along Justin’s slightly more clean shaven jawline. 

The sound he made completely fucked with Hunter’s head, and he forgot they were in public, that anyone at all could just waltz right into the darkened hallway right now after taking a wrong turn to the spare bathroom and catch Hunter with his tongue down Justin’s Timberlake’s throat. And not just that, not just the kissing, but Hunter’s knee jammed between Justin’s thighs, working upwards as Justin ground down shamelessly at it, huge palms cradling the back of Hunter’s skull. 

Hunter was considerably smaller than Justin, but somehow this didn’t matter at all when it came to their dynamic. He almost always called the shots. All six feet of Justin were putty in his hands, writhing and panting up against the wall. 

“I thought you said we were....we were gonna find a bedroom,” Justin whispered in between getting his lips bruised. Hunter could tell he was getting hard in his jeans, his dick stirring against Hunter’s leg. 

“Couldn’t wait,” Hunter mumbled, this time into the rough, hot skin of Justin’s neck. Hunter yanked the collar of Justin’s shirt to the side in order to expose more of his broad shoulders, his collarbone, all of which Hunter covered in his mouth. 

“But...people...” Justin shivered, his clothes beginning to cling to him as he perspired. Hunter’s hands were clawing underneath his shirt, nails raking across his abdominal muscles. Hunter could never get over how hard Justin’s body was, how solid and hot and huge and all the things his girlfriends had never been. It was new and exciting and for some reason, he couldn’t stop fucking thinking about it or touching it or biting it. 

“Okay, okay,” Hunter growled, letting Justin go only to push him down the remainder of the hall. He hadn’t seen Jade in forever, so the coast seemed clear. Without a second thought, and definitely sans knocking, Hunter threw open the door of Jade’s bedroom, his other hand still tangled in Justin’s shirt front. 

 

The fact the light was on should have given them some kind of indication. Or perhaps Hunter should have interpreted Jade’s absence from the party differently. 

Unfortunately, he didn’t take any of that into consideration, so instead of opening the door on Jade’s empty bedroom, Hunter opened the door on something far more sinister: Jade with his pants unbuttoned and dick out. Well, not exactly out, just in Davey’s godforsaken mouth. 

Hunter was shocked into silence, paralyzed at the door frame, staring at the horrific sight before him. A myriad of awful thoughts and realizations were coursing through his mind. First off, it would be a stretch to say that Davey was sucking Jade off. No, it would be far more accurate to say that Jade was fucking the living daylights out of Davey’s face; his hands were tangled in Davey’s hair, holding his wet, drooling mouth aligned exactly where he wanted him while he thrusted into it. Motherfucking cockslut Davey didn’t seem to be opposed to this treatment in the least. This was what he’d been trying to get Jade to do all night apparently. In fact, he was positively worshiping Jade’s dick with his mouth, moaning around it, clutching the waistband of Jade’s pants in order to urge Jade further into him as if it was humanly possible.

Hunter wasn’t just floored by the graphic nature of the gay porno he was witnessing his two bandmates star in. No, he was partially so shocked because in all of his few and far between musings concerning who was dominant in the relationship, he never even considered it could be Jade. Davey was Glitter Moses. His hair was ten feet tall. Hunter didn’t exactly figure him for the kind of guy who got his face pummeled by cock, he seemed like more of a face-pummeler. Hunter had about .5 seconds to process this before the reality set in. It didn’t matter who was giving and receiving, he had just barged in in Davey and Jade going at it, and there really wasn’t a good way to slip unobtrusively out of the room now that he’d made his grand entrance with Justin in tow. 

“Jesus Christ guys!” He yelled impulsively, regretting his outburst immediately. Davey was certainly occupied enough that he really wouldn’t have noticed, and Jade’s eyes were only half opened...But there Hunter had to go yelling at guys who were getting it on in their own room like it was some kind of crime. Hunter hadn’t even written his will out, and Jade was going to kill him. Right here right now. 

Of course, Jade’s eyes flew open the second Hunter blabbed like a dumb shit, clinging to Justin. That was it. Hunter was going to die. Jade immediately began scrambling, trying to pry Davey’s head off of his dick. (Unsuccessfully, seeing as Davey literally slapped Jade’s hands away.) 

‘What the fuck Hunter, get the fuck out of here!” Jade bellowed, and at the mention of Hunter’s name, Davey finally decided it might be in his best interest to let go of his death grip on Jade’s nether regions for a second. He spun around on his knees, eyes wide and offended. He was ready to launch into lengthy bitch fest at Hunter and his meddlesome ways when he was silenced by Justin Timberlake. 

Justin was definitely standing right there, hulking and huge over Hunter. They were hardly touching, just Hunter’s hand tangled in his shirt, but something about the swollen-lipped, invaded expression they both wore spoke volumes to Davey. Jade was putting himself away, still wet and hard, back into his pants frantically and screaming a lot, but Davey was for once, speechless. 

“Goddamnit Hunter what the fuck is wrong with you?!” Jade yelled, cheeks flushed with mortification and fury. “Giving your friend the fucking grand tour or something?! Why the fucking hell would you think it would be okay to just open my bedroom door and...”

“Jade...Jade...” Davey’s voice was hushed as he stood up, trying to get a hold of Jade’s elbow so he could shed light on the nature of Justin’s presence in this room. Jade wasn’t having any of it though, instead he just stormed around, almost yanking out fistfuls of hair he was so frantic. 

“There’s no goddamn way to cover this up, Hunter, he knows, he fucking knows now and...” Jade was nearly screeching. 

“Jade. Please don’t kill us...” Hunter begged, starting to back steadily out of the room. Justin was still standing there looking dumb. 

“Jade!” Davey finally yelled, grabbing Jade by the narrow shoulders and shaking him, hands sliding up to cradle Jade’s head in both palms. Jade was stunned quiet for a second, clutching onto Davey’s elbows as Dave held him grounded, touching their foreheads together in this weirdly intimate gesture that was somehow more uncomfortable for Hunter to witness than the sex he’d just walked in on. Davey whispered something that Hunter made a point not to hear. 

“Justin Timberlake knows...” He heard Jade mumble, and after that, Davey said, “Justin Timberlake and Hunter are fucking. Can’t you tell?” 

That hit Hunter in the gut like a sucker punch. 

Fucking? They were fucking? Well yeah they were fucking but they also were more than fucking. Justin downloaded Carcinogen Crush, be bought Sainthood on Hunter’s recommendation, he came to Hunter’s tour manager’s party and was gonna sing him a song, free of charge. He picked Hunter up from the airport, goddamnit. They weren’t just fucking, and Hunter was going to elaborate on this for Davey, explain that they...they...they were...

But there just weren’t words for it yet, and Hunter didn’t know how to explain. He was still struggling for a way to phrase the jumbled panic in his head when it hit him that Davey knew. He knew just by looking at them. 

His eyes snapped up to meet Davey’s. He was standing firmly with his arms around Jade’s waist, holding him in place like he might bolt otherwise. “Aren’t you?” he asked, quiet. There was a few beats of loaded silence exchanged between the two couples, which was broken by the ever patient, ever peace-making Justin. 

“Yeah. And we don’t want anyone to know any more than you two do, so...” And that was the end of it, really. They regarded each other, breathing deep. davey wiped some spit off his mouth. It was decided silently: They’d never speak of this again. They were bound by a tacit agreement, and it wouldn’t leave Jade’s apartment. 

“There’s um...there’s an office that locks down the hall to the left. Have fun in there,” Davey said awkwardly, releasing his firm hold on Jade’s body to rub absently at his temple. Jade was still staring at the floor, breathing hard and clearly traumatized. He wasn’t violently murdering Hunter or Justin, though, so Hunter supposed the deal they’d silently worked out caused Jade to act better than expected when faced with this kind of horrible, worse case scenario. 

“Thanks,” Justin said quickly, and he saluted Davey and Jade, herding Hunter out of the door frame so he could shut the door. “You might want to lock it this time,” Hunter added quietly as they departed, to which they both heard a huffy, “See, I told you...” from Jade. Once the door was shut and latched, Justin was pushing Hunter into the office Davey had told him about. 

“Nice diplomatic skills you demonstrated there,” Hunter scoffed, still shocked that he was alive and breathing. 

“ I just wanted your mouth on me again,” Justin answered honestly, proving his point by pressing his body firm against Hunter’s and kissing him, long and deep. Of course, Hunter kissed back, trying to push the awkward recent past into the back of his mind and dismiss it. He went through the motions, tonguing past Justin’s lips and teeth and flicking the roof of his mouth, nipping at his lower lip. Somehow, he just couldn’t let go of himself and get into it the way he had been minutes before. That teenage neediness was stifled now, but not with fear, with...fuck, he really couldn’t put words to anything today. 

Justin was unbuttoning his pants one handedly like a real pro now, reaching into the waistband to free his dick. Hunter wasn’t completely soft or anything, but he didn’t think he could get hard again, he didn’t think he could relax. His mind was racing, repeating Davey’s words over and over and worrying about them. 

“Hunt?” Justin whispered as they broke apart, sensing his reservations. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine it’s just...something Dave said. It bothered me,” Hunter admitted, letting his hands slide up Justin’s taut stomach and chest. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could detect a anxious furrow on Justin’s forehead. 

“What did he say?” Justin breathed, his mouth ghosting across Hunter’s neck, lips pausing to press a tender, heated kiss to his pulse there. His breath left hot, damp condensation that gathered on Hunter’s skin and generated a heat that settled in his lower stomach. He began to reconsider that whole not getting hard again thing. 

“He just...he looked at us and he could tell,” Hunter mumbled, extending his throat a little to allow Justin more access. 

“Well yeah. Even if you didn’t tell me about him and Jade, I would have been able to look at them and figure it out. You can sense stuff like that,” Justin shrugged, fingers toying with the hem of Hunter’s boxers, ready to dip below the waistband and grip his half hard cock. Hunter wanted to stop his hand so he could explain what he meant, but simultaneously didn’t want Justin to stop touching him. 

“What would you have assumed about them, if I hadn’t told you?” Hunter pressed on. 

“That they were in love,” Justin whispered, licking up the tendon in Hunter’s neck. He shivered involuntarily, hips bucking up. Goddamnit, he fucking couldn’t control himself, but they really needed to continue this conversation, Hunter needed to find the words. But he didn’t know how, it didn’t come naturally to him like it did Davey. Maybe that’s why he resented the guy so much. Hunter understood everything that happened between Davey and Jade because Davey wrote it down for the world to understand, where Hunter couldn’t even fucking say how he felt to the person who he felt it about. It had been so long since he had felt anything like thing like this anyway, and it had him mute. 

“So, not just that...they were fucking, right?” Hunted hissed, his heart starting to beat faster as he said it, as he got closer to what he meant. Justin pulled back at Hunter’s words, ceasing the assault on his neck and holding him at arm’s length, testy smile threatening to prick the corners of his mouth up. Hunter flushed and struggled minimally, hating how it was him who was helpless for once, just like Davey was helpless for once while Jade fucked his mouth. 

“Hunter,” Justin said smoothly, and Hunter’s stomach lurched at his voice. Justin rarely used his full first name. It always made Hunter feel weird and vulnerable, squirming like an insect run through with a pin and attached to a cork board. “Hunter is this your way of trying to get me to tell you that we don’t just fuck and that I lo--”

Without even realizing he was doing it, Hunter clapped his hand down over Justin’s mouth, cutting off whatever he was going to say. 

“Don’t say it. I can’t handle it if you say it,” He hissed, heart pounding. It wasn’t that he was afraid of Justin’s admission. He knew these things already. It wasn’t even that he was afraid of commitment, or reality...it was that vocalizing something made it breakable. Before it was just soapy water in a bottle, if he blew it into a bubble it was floating around in the air now. Anyone could pop it. 

Justin laughed against Hunter’s palm, pulling his arm down. “Okay, okay.” He leaned into to kiss him, this time firmly, hungrily. He took charge, gripping Hunter’s jaw and digging his nails in. “You know I do though, right? You don’t have to worry about that,” Justin whispered, and his voice was so desperate and young and laden with sincerity that Hunter just about came right there. And that was the end of his brief restraint, the end of letting Davey Havok and the shit he did interfere with Hunter’s concept of his own affairs. Within seconds he had Justin’s levi’s off of his ass and was fisting his cock under his boxers, Justin gasping into his mouth all the while. 

He noticed in the haze of kissing him so hard they were both breathless that the insides of Justin’s boxers were sticky with precum, meaning he’d been hard for awhile now; he was ready. Hunter dropped to his knees, placing haphazard, sloppy kisses all over Justin’s abdomen, on either side of his considerable happy trail.   
“God, I want you so bad...” he mumbled against hot flesh, letting his thumb ghost along the outline of Justin’s dick which was straining against the fabric of his boxers. His other hand was underneath them, damp and sliding down to cup Justin’s balls. 

“Your mouth...” Justin gasped, hands tight around Hunter’s neck like he was going to strangle him. “Please.” 

Hunter took his sweet time, placing wet, opened mouth kisses against Justin’s hard on, the fabric barrier between skin and skin getting progressively wetter. 

“Christ, Hunt, please,” Justin wheezed, his voice getting high and frantic, a far cry from the sultry croons recorded on his albums. Justin sounded so sexy on recordings, but Hunter was well aware of how much sexier he could sound when he was out of control, when he was being fucked deep.

“Hold your horses, man,” Hunter smiled up at Justin, blue eyes glittering in the dark over how undone Justin looked, towering above him. “Say please maybe once more...”

“Please, please, fucking please is that good enough for you?!” Justin hissed, voice breathless and catching as Hunter obliged, tugging down his boxers with one hand and gripping his cock in the other. 

He let the wet, slippery head of Justin’s dick press against his closed lips, the tip of his tongue barely poking out to tease the slit. Justin jumped at the touch, lurching against Hunter’s lips. His grip was still maddeningly firm on Hunter’s neck, and he used his strength advantage to hold him there as Hunter took him in deep, tongue swirling around the head.

“Motherfucker...” Justin gasped, kneading the back of Hunter’s neck, throwing his head back. “I could come right now, you asshole.” 

Hunter did not want that, not yet anyway. He released Justin’s dick with a wet sound, still holding it at the base, jerking up and down insanely slow. 

“You’re a prick,” Justin sighed when the pressure of almost coming subsided to something manageable. 

“Nah, I just like your prick...” Hunter said,raising an eyebrow and letting his exhalation out directly on the head of Justin’s cock. He was currently fumbling with his own pants, unbuttoning them so he could pull his dick out and jack off. After all, his jeans were obscenely tight as of now, and he couldn’t think of anything better to masturbate to, really, than a faceful of Justin Timberlake. 

“Do I have to say please again?” Justin asked, voice exasperated. Hunter didn’t say anything, just went back to swallowing Justin, tongue lashing against the hot, pulsing flesh. He bobbed his head slowly, following the motion with the fist he had firmly on his own dick. He was using his other hand to knead Justin’s ass under his boxers, letting his index finger tease along the cleft. Justin jerked away on instinct, sliding himself even further down Hunter’s slick throat. 

Finally, as Hunter took to a steady, cheek-hollowing suck, Justin began swearing a consistent, steady stream of colorful words. This was a tell tale sign that he was going to come. Come soon and explosively. Hunter felt the muscles of his tight ass clenching against his palm and got ready, all the while jerking on his own cock. 

 

When Justin came, Hunter let go of himself to steady his hips, making sure Justin wouldn’t buck him off amongst all the thrashes. Hunter glanced up when Justin was almost done, only to witness him bright red and shuddering and sweat slicked, teeth buried in the tough flesh of his bicep. His incisors dappled the flesh there into a half moon bite mark, just to ensure he didn’t cry out like he often did. Hunter made sure to keep a mouthful of Justin’s seed under his tongue, so when Justin collapsed weak-kneed on the office chair, Hunter could spit it out into his palm and jack himself off with it. 

Justin opened his eyes long enough to see Hunter frantically stroking himself with a handful of his come and immediately launched up, not caring that a few seconds prior he could hardly stand. “Dude, I get to do that,” He growled, flipping Hunter around and bending him over the office chair so his chest was pressed into Hunter’s narrow but well toned back. 

Suddenly pushed doggystyle against one of Jade’s chairs, Hunter was than a little confused. Did Justin just flip him over? Did he have one of those huge hands coated in a mouthful of spit and jizz, jerking Hunter’s hard dick off like he was on a mission? Yeah, Hunter wasn’t used to being dominated by Justin, but he could get used to this, the almost overwhelming weight of Justin’s hot, sweaty body heavy on his back, his spent dick pressed flush against Hunter’s ass. 

With his lips against Hunter’s ear, Justin panted against him, kissing and biting all along Hunter’s tight, sinewy shoulders like a tom cat. It was almost scary, Justin was so big that having him in control seemed almost threatening if Hunter didn’t trust the guy so much, or know he was an enormous softie at heart. Still, it was motherfucking hot as hell, and Hunter let himself be manipulated by those huge hands until he was coming and blinded, shooting all over the back of Jade’s poor office chair. 

After he stopped seeing static, Hunter peeled himself from the chair, half-heartedly tugging his pants up over his softening, over-sensitive dick.   
“Mmmmghph.” Was all he could say, happy and limp and sated. Luckily for him, there was a box of tissues next to the computer on the desk, and he lazily used a handful to wipe his spunk off Jade’s belongings.

“Jade’s gonna kill me if that stains...” He mumbled. Justin had been watching him, standing thoughtfully and buttoning his jeans, a content smile on his face. 

“I don’t know if I believe you. Jade doesn’t seem to be as homicidal as you paint him to be,” He mused, helping Hunter to his feet and hugging him tight. Hunter hugged back and then tried to get away, but Justin wouldn’t let him so his voice was muffled by the solid flesh of his shoulder when he said, “Trust me. There’s a murderous streak in there.” 

Justin chose to ignore him, instead his voice growing quieter as he asked, “So, about what I said. Or what you didn’t let me say.”   
Hunter’s heartbeat sped. “What about it.” 

“I meant it.” Justin said honestly, pulling away and looking at the floor, awkwardly rubbing at the back of his neck. The skin there glistened slightly in the dark, sweat still cooling. 

“I know,” Hunter’s voice was forced, gruff. He hated finding the words to things. That was the goddamn lyricist's job, he provided the consistent steady heartbeat. That was what he was good at. Still, he managed a muffled “Me too.”

“So what does that mean...?” Justin asked, glancing up, unable to conceal the huge dopey smile on his face that came from what Hunter had just said. Hunter rolled his eyes, reaching out to hold Justin’s face between his palms, thumbs rubbing along the stubble there, below his kissable lower lip. Justin’s eyes weren’t in the least mocking, just searching. 

“It means that there is a layer to our relationship that was absent in Dave’s observation,” He said smartly, cocking an eyebrow. It was Justin’s turn to roll his eyes.

“No dude, seriously,” He said. Their foreheads touched, like Davey and Jade’s had earlier in the midst of the big blowout. Hunter didn’t want to believe that he and Justin were turning into Davey and Jade, so he bit Justin’s mouth to break the intensity of their gaze, snarling into him. 

“Ow...” Justin complained, but he was smiling. 

“I guess it just means we’re more than just ‘fucking’ you know?” Hunter said, shrugging. “And we should probably go eat some cake or something. I think you owe the birthday boy a song, anyway.” 

~*~

Two slices of the Quadruple layer double chocolate mousse monstrosity later, not to mention another shot of liquor, Justin was behind a microphone, mashing up “Lovestoned” and “Happy Birthday.” He had a impromptu dance routine and everything. Smith, to say the least, was thrilled. Behind that beard, the jacked up teeth, and baby-killing infant-blood drinking exterior, Smith was beaming like a goddamn five year old, singing along loudly and off key. There were a few fist pumps thrown in. Hunter was slouching against the patio railing, soda in hand, alternating between watching Justin and watching Smith watch Justin. He was still tingling and warm inside from his prior activities, and the complimentary entertainment was not exactly a downer. 

“Hunter. This is the best. Party. Ever,” Smith slurred before standing on tiptoe to kiss Alison’s cheek. She was standing on Smith’s other side, serving as a kind of solid, tall thing the his inebriation could lean on. “Thank you. Infinitely.”

“My pleasure, dude,” Hunter said, punching Smith gently in the arm. And he really meant it. Watching the guy he was more-than-fucking perform for free after a fantastic hand job? Most definitely his pleasure. 

Finally, the icing on the quadruple layer, double chocolate mouse monstrosity had stumbled out onto the pation mid-performance. Davey and Jade, very rumpled and sated looking even if they weren’t walking together. Hunter elbowed Smith in the side. “Hey, look,” he said, nodding in Jade’s direction. “He and Dave...” he whispered, winking. 

“It’s about time they got some...” Smith said, too loud. “They’ve been bitching at each other all day.” Alison pressed an index finger to his lips, coupled with a quiet “shhh. Want your brother to kill you?” 

Hunter put aside his issues with the Davey and Jade debacle for a moment, taking a deep breath. Really, he had things to be thankful for. After all this was over, he got to go home, home to Justin’s apartment and finish what they’d started in the computer room. More than fuck. “Yeah, it’s good they found an outlet for all that crap.” He said, his own relief evident in his voice. 

“Hey Hunter?” Smith mumbled, smiling widely over the rim of his beer can. 

“What?”

“I’m gad you found an outlet, too,” he grinned, gesturing vaguely to Justin and Justin’s sultry final notes of “happy birthday, to you...” A chorus of clapping and wolf whistles erupted from the crowd. Girls fanning themselves and whispering to each other. Probably discussing what a fine ass he had...and Hunter had to internally scoff. If they only knew. He pondered this for a few seconds before he actually processed what Smith said.

Hunter stared for a few dumbstruck seconds at Smith, trying to figure out how a guy who didn’t even know who Darwin was and had a beard that ate the world could see things that Hunter couldn’t even see sometimes. 

“Come again?” He sputtered. 

“You heard me,” Smith smiled. He picked a spec of dust off the jacket they both had and flicked it off the patio, where it drifted into the night. People were still clapping, and Justin was thanking everyone, bowing and blowing kisses like the true gentleman he was. A real charmer. Hunter chose to remain silent, just shaking his head while Smith nodded knowingly, like a fuckin’ Jedi or something. 

It was funny, the things people can figure out about other people. The stuff people can sense. Even people like Smith. 

But Hunter remembered. After all, the guy was a superhero.


End file.
